


One Snowy Night

by Salem23



Series: Magicians Gay Adventures [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Cocaine, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem23/pseuds/Salem23
Summary: Quentin awakes from depressed gay slumber to find his beautiful lover in a fit of creative passion.Inspired by an interview with HALE APPLEMAN from the depths of hell





	One Snowy Night

Quentin awoke from his gay resting place that he shared with Eliot to the sound of furious typing. Getting up and draping the blanket over his shoulders like the king he would never be he made his way over to the computer in the corner of the bedroom that was generally only used for porn which Eliot was hunched over. "What're you doing El?" Quentin watched in a sleep-deprived haze as Eliot leaned over the desk and did a line of cocaine before he turned to Quentin his eyes bloodshot. "God's work." Quentin leaned over his shoulder to see several typed pages of none other than Red and Blue Power Ranger's smut. 


End file.
